


婴儿学步车不需要标题

by AenorTyrius



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenorTyrius/pseuds/AenorTyrius
Summary: 来到餐厅工作以后，后藤仍然对映司而不是自己得到了欧兹资格的事情感到耿耿于怀，与之相对地，映司的感情则更加微妙
Relationships: Gotou Shintarou/Hino Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	婴儿学步车不需要标题

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞是和亲友一起口嗨出来的，起因是我们都想日后藤酱觉得他很可爱
> 
> 简而言之这是个映司单箭头后藤酱然后莫名其妙地打了一炮的故事，肯定OOC，肉不好吃，作者的车技基本上只会造成交通事故，但是我是不会道歉的
> 
> 最后怎么会有这么冷的西皮啊，我上的是什么贼船（哭）

*

“不需要你来可怜我，”他迷迷糊糊地嚷嚷着，“放开，映司……”完全没有意识到现在自己所处的困境。映司觉得肩膀上的人多半已经脑袋烧坏了，不清楚自己在说什么。“不行啊，怎么能丢下同伴不管，而且我觉得那样会发生相当糟糕的事情。”一边说一边扛着他的手臂往前走。“马上就能回到店里了，再坚持一下，好吗？“

等到快要靠到一台伪装成售货机的机车旁边，两个人已经磕磕绊绊地走了一路，现在，后藤被放在旁边的墙上靠着，有些迷茫地抬起头看着他正在有点手忙脚乱地投放硬币的动作。“为什么偏偏要是你呢？欧兹。”眼睛里笼罩着一层水雾。

“啊？什么？”

声音很小，以至于映司没有能听清，等下意识转过身来的时候，已经被对方扑倒在地——首先，是脑袋被撞到的疼，然后，他的心脏像炸开的烟花一样突然噗通地跳动了一下。要怎么样描述对后藤慎太郎自许久之前就产生的复杂心情呢？那具过于消瘦的肉体因为酒精和药物的共同作用而变得柔软，现在正毫无抵抗地覆在他身上，但它的主人吐出的言辞却完全相反地激烈尖锐，“我最讨厌的就是你这种自说自话地扮演救世主的家伙，与其要被你这样一直帮助，还不如死了好。”

他咬了咬下唇，“这样可不行啊，后藤先生。……”努力忍住了偷偷把手放到那能明显感受到一排骨刺的背脊上，轻轻抚摸的冲动。“就算你这么说，我……”恰好，后藤挣扎着想要起身，结果撞到了他悬空本想要收回的手上。

“放开。”带着憎恶和疑惑的眼神。

“抱歉，但是太晚了。”

一定要让他涨涨教训不可，他想着；然后握住对方的肩膀，抬起腰，闭上眼，嘴唇贴上愈发凑近的人的。在最后一秒，他满意地看到了对方瞳孔一瞬间的放大。

*

结果就是后藤被这个名义上的后辈摁到已经变形完毕的机车边缘亲吻到濒临缺氧。“呜……”在被吸吮着舌头的时候，本来就不怎么清晰的脑袋仿佛陷入了一片混沌而炽热的深渊中。他感觉自己的皮肤正在发烫，不仅出于那杯被歹人加了料的饮料的功效，也是出于某种没由来的羞耻心。他的背部压在机车的座垫上，一条腿被抬起来，后来甚至为了维持平衡，而主动勾住了挤进中间的映司。此时正值凌晨，又是在一处偏僻的街巷，本不可能会有任何行人或者摄像头，可是一种无端端地被注视着的感觉仍然在他心头上一阵阵发痒。

“干什么……”没有得到答复，他尝试推开正在剥开他身上裹得严严实实的衣服的人，未果——大脑浑浑噩噩，手臂沉重无力。一大片苍白的肌肤暴露在寒冷的夜晚空气里，锁骨开始受到轻轻啃噬的时候，他颤抖了一下，然后本就略微泛红的面部血色更加上涌了起来。另一方面，两腿间因为一系列不经意间的摩擦而有些抬头的器官此刻也被解放出来，得到了手指的抚慰。特殊情况下倍加敏感的神经使他差一点就直接哭了出来。“你，不会是想……”

“如果真的让你留在原处的话，就会沦为被一群不知道从哪里来的陌生人随意玩弄了吧。”被欲望支配着的映司，以和平常完全不一样的气息，凑在后藤的耳边低语着，并对他被欺负了的小动物似的哀鸣感到十分愉快，”身体被用粗暴的方式撑开，被数人用快感折磨到哭着求饶，各种液体混杂在一起……那样的后藤先生似乎也很美味啊。”“给我停下，呜……”

他在身下频繁的撸动，和从耳边流淌进脑中的色情想象的作用下，脱离了控制，抽搐着抵达了高潮。“……咕啊……呃！”从柱头涌出一股微凉的液体，然后从正在对他实施侵犯的男人的手指间溢下来，消失不见。有一根拉紧的弦仿佛也是在这一刻绷断了；他不再认得出那人的身影，只是大口喘息着，如同溺水一般把手臂绕上他的颈部，仿佛一对情人的所作所为。然而，一个屈辱的事实是，他们并不是。高潮过后，一种极度空虚的感觉占据了他的心神，操纵着他用身体胡乱地蹭着对方，同时发出恬不知耻的邀请。“求你……”

眼中低劣想法所诞生出的阴影逐渐散去，刚刚恢复理智的映司，显然并没有做好准备事情会发生到这一步，“后藤……先生？”“无所谓了，快点……进来。……”

刚才还被严词拒绝，结果现在却由同一个人意乱情迷的身体迎接着的映司大脑一片空白，杵在原地一动不动。结果，没过一会，一阵带着哭腔的呻吟就打断了他的意识。

“嗯……”见他没有动静，后藤不知道什么时候已经自顾自地用一种极其诱惑的方式舔湿手指，往后穴中放入了一根，艰难地推进着；甬道深处温暖而湿润，然而却似乎连最弱的刺激都承受不住，一吞一吐地试图把异物排出体外；因此在他身上产生的反应也很明显，那就是从泛红眼眶里滑落出来了不止一行眼泪。看到后藤难受委屈的样子，映司彻底慌了，“对不起，我……”他尝试着安慰性地去吻泪痕斑斑的眼角，面颊，和唇边；结果，只是换来了对方将头侧过去躲避他的动作，令他相当郁闷；等到第二第三根手指急不可待地加入抽插的时候，从那双湿润眼睛里掉下的眼泪就更多了。“哈……哈啊……呜……”整具身躯由于撕裂的痛苦和无意间触碰到了敏感的腺体而在他底下微微颤抖着，被激起却无处发泄的情欲正在一点点确实地领着这个人走向疯狂——而他也早就硬的发疼。

对此，映司只能发出一声认命一般的叹息。

“后藤先生，我明白了。”

他把曾经只能悄悄地爱慕的对象抱住，将他的脑袋小心垫着放置到仪表盘上，双腿分开，然后自己也跨坐到机车上，释放出了高高昂起的欲望。在被进入之前，神智早就融化了的后藤甚至是在以一种不知所措般的无辜神情向那段柱身投以注视，对即将来临的狂风骤雨没有意识到一丝一毫。

*

第二天早上，按照一贯的生物钟醒来的时候，后藤看见了一个熟悉的身影，却迷迷糊糊的，记不起来那是谁。发现他睁开了眼睛，那人就从房间出去了，不一会又端着平常给客人上菜用的盘子回来，上面除了一杯水以外还有几小碟和食；虽然简单，但就早餐而言给人感觉相当精致。他先是把托盘放在一旁的台子上，然后关切地蹲在床边询问，“早上好，后藤先生，感觉还好吗？要不要先吃一点东西？还是先喝水？”

是映司那个家伙。一小块破碎的记忆被拾起，后藤猛地坐起身子，顿时感到一阵酸涨和轻微撕裂的疼痛开始在身体里发酵，于是他闷闷地哼了一声。“啊，慢慢来，不要着急。”对方摁着他的肩膀，似乎是想让他重新躺下。他没有照办，而是握住了对方的一边手腕保持着一个僵持的状态。“昨天晚上，发生了什么？”

“你什么都不记得了吗？”映司惊讶。他点点头，一眼判断出今天的映司和平常的悠闲截然不同——那副表情里带着一些失落，但更多的是难以置信，以及……比那还要浓厚的歉意。“那就没办法了。是这样，”映司吞吞吐吐地开始解释道，“我听知世子小姐说你突然跑了出去，因为你看起来很消沉，所以应该不是去了伊达先生那边，我就出去找了一会，在街上恰好碰到你，你好像哪里不舒服的样子，我们就一起搭机车回来了。”

“不对，不是这样的。”他几乎是脱口而出，多半只是直觉，映司却莫名其妙地因为这句话脸红到了耳根，丢下一句前言不搭后语的，“对不起，都是我不好，请当做什么也没发生吧，或者，要恨我也可以。”然后自顾自地冲了出去。后藤想要拉住他，却终究还是慢了一拍。他呆滞地坐着，嗅着食物的香气；忽然，像是意识到了什么一样，扯开了不知什么时候换上的崭新睡衣的领口并向下望去。

他看见了残留着昨夜的情欲味道、让人血脉贲张的咬痕，伴随着一片红肿和淤青。


End file.
